The Next Sacrifice
by fanficwiz
Summary: A sequel to The Last Sacrifice to tie some loose ends as well as add a few elements of plot. Rose and Dimitri are finally together, and are deeply in love. Christian takes a job at St. Vladimir's as an offensive magic instructor while Lissa continues studying spirit, and ruling the moroi nation. Includes M rated scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Comrade, I have some unfortunate news,"

Dimitri and I had been about to board our flight back to the United States when I received a call from Lissa. She had called to inform me that Christian had just accepted a job at St. Vladimir's as an offensive magic instructor. I relayed the details of our conversation on to Dimitri who gazed at me with his luscious brown eyes. After a few moments, Dimitri turned to me and said, "Rose, we knew right from the beginning that this would happen. Especially with Lissa going to Lehigh, splitting up to guard our moroi would be inevitable."

As Christian's guardian, Dimitri would accompany him wherever he went. As Lissa's guardian, I would be staying at court and accompanying her to university. "Well, at least Christian and Lissa will always be eager to come back together. I doubt Christian would really stay away from Lissa for more than a few weeks at a time," I added.

Dimitri arched his left eyebrow and appeared a bit confused by what I had said. "Roza, never would I stay away from you for even a few weeks if I had the choice. Christian will likely feel the same."

I smirked at him as I declared my undying love for Christian. This elicited a warm laugh out of Dimitri. "You know what I meant. Christian will very likely fly out to the royal court each weekend. Lissa may even make a few trips out to St. Vladimir's herself. The point is that if Christian loves Lissa as much as I love you, then we will never worry about being separated for long."

With that, I pulled Dimitri into a warm kiss that radiated throughout my body. Too soon was it that he pulled away from me, reminding me that we were in the middle of an airport. Still, we had made a lot of progress towards being able to at least show affection for each other. Dimitri and I took our last few looks at the Siberian airport before making our way to the plane's gates. This visit to Dimitri's family was one that I would never forget. Against all odds, I had somehow made up with Dimitri's sister Viktoria, and even received a smile from his grandmother Yeva. My favourite part of the trip had simply been sleeping with Dimitri in his old room. I truly felt like I belonged with the Belikov family.

It was going to be a very long flight, but I didn't care. I snuggled up against Dimitri, and spoke with him for a few hours. I really don't think that it would be possible to ever get tired of being around Dimitri. I eventually fell asleep in his arms as he stroked my hair.

Dimitri woke me as the plane landed. After getting off the plane, and retrieving our luggage, we were surprised to see that Sonya and Mikhail had arrived to give Dimitri and I a ride back to court.

"Sonya!" I yelled as I gave her a large hug. "How has Lissa been?" I almost regretted the words the second they were out of my mouth since it would have been more appropriate to ask Sonya how she had been fairing. But I simply couldn't help myself. Without my bond to Lissa, I had no way of ensuring her safety at all times.

"She is doing just fine Rose. She truly is one of the most charismatic leaders the moroi have ever seen. People cannot help but be drawn to her." Sonya paused for a moment before continuing to speak. "Although, there is this one little thing she has been working on. She was fairly concerned that you would be bothered by this specific project."

Alarm bells went off in my head. When Lissa intentionally kept information from me, it was normally because she was doing something far too dangerous for her own good. "Dammit." I muttered. "So what exactly has she been up to?"

"Well, Lissa decided that she wanted to meet some of the spirit users who had been sent to Tarasov's mental health facility." Sonya claimed.

Sonya was one of the very few who was aware of the fact that Lissa and I had broken Victor Dashkov out of prison with the help of our friend Eddie. Despite having good trust in Sonya, I still didn't like the fact that she knew about Lissa's criminal actions.

"Lissa actually made the trip down to Tarasov a few days ago and, brought a few healing charms with her that I helped make. Our hope was that we could free some of the spirit users. And it worked. The fact of the matter is that when the queen asks the guardians of Tarasov to release harmless spirit users, they comply." Explained Sonya.

Sonya placed a weird emphasis on the word, "asked," and when looking into her eyes, I understood what she had meant. Lissa had used compulsion on Tarasov guardians. Again. I immediately began worrying about the effects of all her spirit use when Sonya piped in, "There's no need to worry Rose. I made a healing charm for Lissa that should clear nearly all the darkness out of her mind. Temporarily of course," she hastily added.

"So, what's going on now then? What is Lissa going to do with all of these spirit users?" I asked.

Sonya replied, "She plans on bringing some back to court with her. She would like to observe their powers, and what they are able to do with spirit. What is most incredible actually is that some of them want to learn how to restore strigoi. "

I thought about the implications of what Sonya had just said. The toll that restoring even one strigoi had on a spirit user was detrimental to the individual's mental health. Again, Sonya seemed to read my thoughts as she calmly told me that, "With this many spirit users who are all capable of making healing charms, we believe that we may be able to heal enough darkness out of one another to allow us to restore plenty of strigoi back to life without causing permanent damage to our minds."

The problem with spirit users was that they always felt obligated to help others, without thinking of themselves first. I concluded that Sonya must be deluding herself to believe that one moroi would be able to restore several strigoi without having spirit's darkness drive them mad.

After Sonya and I argued a bit more over the crazy plan that she seemed to be proposing, Mikhail finally spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have to get back to court soon."

With that, we made our way back to the car and headed off to the royal moroi court.

I still couldn't believe how well everything in my life seemed to have fallen into place. Dimitri and I each lived in large suites right near Lissa's room. If you could even call Lissa's new home a room that is. Lissa's place had enough guest bedrooms and space to host at least ten people at once. Speaking about Lissa, I was one of her near guardians, meaning that whenever I was on duty, I would basically get to just spend time talking with her. It was a pretty sweet deal. The best part was that Lissa would normally give night shifts to the other guardians, meaning that I could spend the night with Dimitri (assuming he wasn't needed with Christian).

As for Tasha, she was being held in the same cell that Dimitri and I had been held in. Never would I have believed anyone who told me a year ago that all three of us would end up in a holding cell. I guess I couldn't have foreseen breaking Victor Dashkov out of prison either. The future is always full of surprises.

* * *

**Sorry for a short first chapter, but it is mainly just an introduction. Please review if you want me to continue writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When we arrived at court, Dimitri and I headed straight to Lissa after thanking Sonya and Mikhail. We held hands as we walked, much to the surprise of nearly everyone at the court. My relationship with Dimitri had only just become public, and many were still unaware of it. We passed by Mia Rinaldi who couldn't help but take in a sharp breath as she tried not to simply stare at us. Between the fact that Dimitri had been my mentor at St. Vladimir's, as well as the fact that we were both dhampirs had made our relationship very scandalous. There were a lot of rumors spreading around about our "secret sexual adventures" with one another whilst being at the academy. I had grown very accustomed to gossip and had learned to ignore it a long time ago. On the contrary, Dimitri had never been a source of gossip of this kind in his life and was feeling very uncomfortable being at the center of attention. It placed me in a position where I could act as his teacher, comforting him as royals made different remarks about us. It thrilled me to no end that Dimitri and I truly were equals now.

Suddenly, Jesse Zeklos appeared. Since when did he spend time at the moroi court? I tried not to catch his eye, but it was of no use. He had seen me already. "Hathaway!" He barked. "I must say, I am quite surprised to see you dating Dimitri. You have always seemed to be far too big of a blood whore to ever settle for a dhampir." Dimitri held a look of death in his eyes as he recalled catching Jesse with me shirtless. He also recalled biting me as a strigoi, so the blood whore comment hit a little too close to home.

"Get away from us. Don't you ever let me catch you talking to her again!" Growled Dimitri.

"Whoa there, I didn't know you were so possessive. I guess it makes sense. You were such a pervert, checking Rose out that day in St. Vladimir's. She is pretty hot though, I'll give you that." Sneered Jesse.

"I know. She is dead sexy." Declared Dimitri, who suddenly pulled me into a deep kiss. The kiss was simply furious. His tongue drove into my mouth as he pulled me closer than he ever should have in a public place. It reminded me of the time I kissed him out of anger at St. Vladimir's. However, I knew Dimitri well enough to realize that he had finally lost the control that he had spent so many years trying to build up. With great effort, I pushed him away realizing that the two of us were going to deeply regret this public showing of affection later.

"You are such a slut Rose," Snarked Jesse as he walked away.

"Roza, I'm so sorry. I don't even understand what came over me. I just had to prove that you were mine or something. I can't believe I just did, –" I cut him off immediately. "Dimitri, the look on Jesse's face was priceless. He deserved to be humiliated like that. And that kiss; anyone watching would have fallen over in jealousy. Besides, everyone loses control from time to time. If you hadn't been there, I probably would have just punched him."

Dimitri didn't seem satisfied. "I know that most people lose control normally, and I do all the time around you. But in a situation like that… people are going to be talking about this." I then understood. Dimitri was already having a hard time being in the spotlight. This had undoubtedly made it worse.

We eventually arrived at Lissa's primary room which was situated fairly far away from where we had begun walking. I knocked at the door and was surprised to see a man in his forties answer the door.

"You aren't Sonya. Where the hell is Sonya?" Grumbled the man. He had dark brown hair, and was well over six feet tall. He was also fairly muscular for a moroi. Paired with dark grey eyes, he strikes me as someone you wouldn't want to get into a fight with. Although I was sure I would have no trouble taking him.

"Derek, remember that this isn't you. Control the darkness within yourself. Try to simply release it." Replied another voice.

"This isn't darkness! I'm just sick of these court people. Who the fuck do these two even think they are, just arriving here, expecting that they are wanted?" Complained Derek. "I don't want anymore observers dropping in," He complained, as if it weren't obvious already. I guess I wasn't going to become friends with this guy anytime soon. As I looked into her room, I could see that there were a few other moroi that I didn't recognize.

"Rose!" screeched Lissa as she pulled me into a hug. "And Dimitri! How was Siberia? You are going to have to tell me all about it!"  
"Umm, Lissa." I replied. "Who are all these people?"

"Oh, Sonya told me that she had already told you about all of this." Answered Lissa.

Then I got it. These were some of the Tarasov spirit users. Dimitri and I had stumbled into their meeting. "Come and sit down." Declared Lissa. "You can listen in on what we have been discussing. I'll introduce you to everyone."

There were five moroi including Lissa who were sitting in a circle on plush red chairs. "That is Derek," said Lissa, pointing to the man who had answered the door. He replied with a gruff grumble. "And that is Chase. He has already taken to making very powerful healing charms and has helped everyone clear their minds of darkness greatly!" Chase was easily the youngest man sitting in the circle. He appeared to be in his early 20's. Chase was very lean and cute in a boyish way. He had sandy brown hair and light chocolate eyes. I also noticed that he was very short for moroi standards.

Lissa paused for a moment before introducing me to the remaining moroi. "That is Eve and Ally over there. Ally and Eve are bonded."

It took everything I had to prevent my jaw from dropping. One spirit user bonded to another? No wonder the two of them had ended up in a mental facility. "Which one is shadow kissed?" I finally asked.

"I am." Replied Ally in a very confident voice.

I stared between the two girls in awe, wanting to know more about them. However, Lissa had other plans and proceeded with the meeting.

"Rose and Dimitri, we have been working on charms lately. We already know that it's possible to use charms to make you look like someone else. We are now contemplating if it is possible to make a charm that will make you completely invisible." Lissa declared.

Dimitri, who had been completely silent up to this point, spoke up, much to my surprise again. "You guys don't waste any time do you?" He considered his next words for a moment. "In the past, I would have told you this was impossible, but after restoring me, there is nothing about spirit that I could ever close my mind to. However, I want you to be careful. I have witnessed first-hand the effects of spirit, and even healing charms aren't one hundred percent effective. I understand that you cannot simply contain the magic within yourselves, but experimenting to the extent that you appear to be may be overdoing it."

I shot Dimitri a smile. Dimitri always had a way of turning everything into Zen life lessons. He also had just voiced my opinion in a way that didn't particularly insult the spirit users. Had I of spoken up, I probably would have told everyone that they were stupid and reckless before considering the implications of my words.

Lissa calmly answered Dimitri by ensuring him that the spirit users were being very careful. He didn't seem to buy it, and neither did I. For the zillionth time, I missed having the bond with Lissa. I normally could read her perfectly, but was unsure of what her true intentions were at the moment.

"Chase, can you please charm the ring, and then pass it to Dimitri?" Chase handed the ring over to Dimitri, who became a blurry mess the moment he touched it. All of Dimitri's features had been disoriented and blurred together to the extent that he barely looked human. The sight was making sick. I took the ring out of Dimitri's hand and placed it on the ground.

"See Rose, we are making definite progress. We are so close to working out the kinks in this charm." Lissa proudly stated.

"Lissa, how much spirit did Chase just use to make a charm that powerful?" I demanded.

"It doesn't really matter. He is now wearing a healing charm that has sucked the darkness all out of him. I can see it in his aura." Replied Lissa.

"Lissa, I can't support what you all are doing to yourselves. This is all too dangerous!" I yelled.

"Fine then. Leave, but keep in mind that we are going to continue these meetings whether you approve of them or not. If we can strike a balance between our spirit and healing charms, which we are already doing by the way, then there is nothing stopping us from restoring strigoi and healing anyone who needs healing." Lissa passionately cried.

Dimitri and I exchanged glances, and decided to leave. Even if we had supported their extensive use of spirit, this meeting was no place for us. As we got up to leave, I quickly told Lissa to call me when the meeting was finished. Dimitri and I quickly gave our good-byes to everyone, and then left.

"I cannot believe she is doing this! Lissa knows how depressed the spirit makes her! How can she be going through with this?" I demanded.

"Roza, maybe she is telling the truth. Maybe she has discovered how to use healing charms to balance her spirit use. Anyhow, it is her decision to make either way. We have voiced our opinions very clearly already, and that is the most we can do until we have evidence that the spirit is truly messing with her." Answered Dimitri.

Why was Dimitri always so wise? I finally gave in to him and said, "Fine. It doesn't mean I'm going to be happy with this though."

"I know you won't be, but the fact that you can support her means a great deal." Dimitri gave me a warm hug that seemed to relax me a little.

We headed back to Dimitri's room where he began kissing me with a passion even greater than he had after our encounter with Jesse. This kiss was sweet and gentle, yet hot at the same time. Dimitri made me feel like everything was right in the world. As his kiss got hungrier, we stumbled toward his bed. He pulled away long enough to whisper "I love you Roza," before crushing his lips back onto mine.

I began tearing at his shirt, and stroke my hand against his toned body. He quickly responded and yanked my shirt off, unclipped my bra, and removed my pants within seconds. He began trailing slow kisses down my neck until he made his way to my chest. He slowly licked at my already erect nipple, and lightly nibbled at it. Eventually, he began sucking on it, and I started moaning. I was getting so wet. I needed him now.

"Please," was all I could manage as he continued kissing along my body, and down to my thighs. "Roza," he exclaimed. "You're so sexy when you beg. But I'm not even close to being through with you."

Dimitri continued kissing me everywhere, except for the area that wanted him most. "Dimitri, stop teasing. I want you!" I moaned.

As if he couldn't hold it in any longer, he removed his pants and boxers and let loose his hard erection.

"I love you," was the last thing he uttered before entering me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning to the sight of luscious brown eyes.

"Good morning," whispered Dimitri as he pressed a kiss on my forehead. "I received a message from Christian an hour ago. One of St. Vladimir's planes will be picking us up in a few hours. I am going to really miss being with you all the time Roza. This summer with you was amazing."

"What? School doesn't even start for another few weeks! Why are you guys leaving so early?" I exclaimed. I had relied on at least having another week with Dimitri before his departure.

"It is necessary for all new teachers to undergo standard training procedures. I recall going through them a while back. And by the way, St. Vladimir's offered me a position as a moroi combat teacher. I accepted it since I am going to be there all year anyways," Explained Dimitri. "As well, you will be departing for Lehigh university with Lissa very soon, so it's essentially only a week less of being with you."

Crap. I really had no desire of taking Lissa's classes in university. Place me in the middle of a combat class and I will excel. But in the middle of a calculus class, I didn't know how I was going to keep up. "I guess it makes sense that they would want to hire you. It was probably really clear to everyone that you were the reason I became so good at fighting. As for Lehigh, I can't really say that I'm looking forward to it." I sighed. This job really was nearly perfect for Dimitri. It allowed him to protect moroi while also occupying himself at the same time. The arrangement would have been completely perfect if I could have come along with him instead of accompanying Lissa to university. I then reminded myself that it had been my dream for years to be Lissa's guardian, and that I was taking everything for granted already.

"Well, there's no sense wasting the little time we have left Roza. I need to shower, and I was kind of hoping you would join me." He said meekly. He nearly blushed while suggesting it. Dimitri and I had never actually showered together for various reasons, but the thought of it thrilled me.

"I would love to join you comrade. What do you even do in the shower with me? Considering that you can't bring western novels in with you." I joked.

"I think about you." He replied. It still amazes me how such simple words of his could have such an effect on me.

After making love in the shower, and allowing Dimitri to sensually wash my hair and body, I was in a pretty good mood. Unfortunately, good moods and times of peace don't last for long in my profession. My phone started ringing, and I picked it up when I realized that it was Lissa.

"Hey Rose, I'm sorry I didn't call last night. I just got really busy, and the Christian showed up. I can't believe he is leaving today. What am I going to do without him?" Exclaimed Lissa. I love Lissa to death, but it bothers me that she still forgets details such as Dimitri leaving with Christian. I can hardly blame her considering she is the freaking queen, but it would be nice for her to be a bit more observant. As these thoughts filled my head, I reminded myself that a simple forgotten detail meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

"I understand how you feel Liss. I'm going to miss Dimitri a lot as well." I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rose. I totally forgot that Dimitri would be leaving. I still haven't gotten used to the idea of him being Christian's guardian," Said Lissa.

"Don't worry about it Lissa. You have a big day today." The moroi royal council was finally going to re-vote on the age decree that had been passed a while back. It amazed me how slow it could take the council to get anything done. Anyhow, I was glad that the odds were that the decree would be reversed, meaning that dhampirs would graduate at the age of 18, instead of 16.

"I know. I'm really nervous Rose. Remember the outrage and madness that broke out last time a council meeting on this topic was held?"

"Yeah Liss, it would be hard to forget being removed from the room after calling Tatiana a sanctimonious bitch. Just be glad that I am on your side of this issue. I will pummel anyone who tries to upset you." I told her. And I wasn't just joking, I really meant it. Lissa's assistants could handle whatever mess was left behind (meaning myself and her other guardians). Lissa was far too fragile and sweet to be threatened and harassed by some of the vulgar royals who lived at court.

"Be careful Rose. You already caused quite a scene with Dimitri yesterday." Replied Lissa.

"Dammit, how does gossip travel around here so quickly. I swear it's worse than high school. Besides, I don't see why kissing my boyfriend should be such a big deal." I said.

"I know, but I don't have to tell you how scandalous your relationship is. It's stupid that dhampirs should go through this much shit for loving each other, but that's just the way thing are. At the moment that is. They will all see reason soon." She replied mischievously.

Oh god, this really was high school all over again. "Lissa, remember what happened last time you used compulsion to make people like me? You started cutting and-"

"It will be fine this time!" She hastily replied as she cut my sentence off. "I have this all under control. I haven't felt the effects of darkness in ages. Even Adrian has admitted that my aura is nearly darkness free."

Adrian. I couldn't help but recall the defeated look in his eyes when he realized that I had cheated on him. I didn't regret being with Dimitri, but I could have dealt with the whole situation far more eloquently.

"We will talk about the spirit when I see you later. And about Adrian," I quickly added. "I have to go. Dimitri is waiting for me. Bye Liss." I quickly hung up before she could hold me up any longer. Lissa knew how to talk, a lot.

"Ready for breakfast?" Dimitri asked.

"Of course I am. I'm always hungry." I replied.

"Oh Roza," Dimitri chuckled.

Dimitri and I spent the next few hours eating and talking. We stole a few quick kisses from one another, but didn't dare cause a scene. Too soon was it that we were standing at the court's runway. Lissa and I stood side by side as we kissed our boyfriends goodbye.

"I love you Dimitri. Promise me that you will come back to visit when you can?" I asked.

"Of course Roza. I'll be missing you every day."

After a few more minutes, Dimitri and Christian boarded the plane. Lissa and I headed back to her place to pick out something to wear for the council meeting. Lissa eventually decided on a long purple dress that had short sleeves. Lissa refused to be caught in old-fashioned dresses despite the years of tradition that she was ignoring by wearing contemporary clothing. I completed Lissa's look by pulling her hair into a braided bun that framed her delicate face perfectly. She looked regal. Her look would of course be elevated when her crown was placed on her head at the meeting. I looked over to her dresser that held her crown and admired it. Lissa had had her crown custom made, and had opted for a modest, yet elegant look to it. Truth be told, she felt extremely uncomfortable wearing crown, but moroi tradition dictated that she wear it whilst leading different meetings and such. This was one tradition that Lissa was simply not able to ignore.

"Rose, you look so pretty," squealed Lissa. As I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but agree with her. I was wearing a simple black dress that hugged my body. What made the look was my curled hair, and bright make up. I couldn't help but recall enviously watching Lissa as she groomed herself for Christian the night that they had sex for the first time. I remember thinking that there was no way glorifying my appearance would ever be a part of my life again. I guess I was wrong. Who's to say that a bad-ass guardian of the queen can't look good from time to time?

"Thanks Lissa, and I don't need to tell you how gorgeous you look. You really are the picture perfect moroi leader." I honestly told her.

"I really hope so, because this meeting definitely has the potential to spiral into utter chaos." She replied.

"Don't worry about that now Lissa. Just focus on the importance of today's outcome on our society. The probable passing of this decree will likely save many dhampir and moroi lives." I told her.

I heard a knock at the door and happily opened it for a smiled Eddie Castile.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes!" We both answered.

Eddie and I stood on opposite sides of Lissa seeking out potential threats. When we made it the conference room, Lissa was seated at her thrown, while Eddie patrolled the perimeter of the room. I sat in the front row with a few of Lissa's other guardians.

Once everyone had settled into their seats the meeting began. There were a lot of formalities that had to be completed before the council could proceed to voting. After what seemed like an eternity Lissa stood up from her seat.

"All those in favour of reversing the previous age decree and reinstating the original…"

Seven hands shot up including Lissa's own. We finally had done it. Dhampirs would be allowed to graduate at the age of eighteen again. I couldn't wait to tell Dimitri.

As expected, there was a fair bit of commotion in the room, but Lissa dealt with everything perfectly. Besides, it wasn't like anyone called her a bitch or anything. I definitely regretted calling Tatiana a bitch on so many occasions.

Once the meeting cleared out, Lissa and I headed back to her room.

"Rose," Lissa began. "I know that you don't really support how I have been using spirit lately, but I have a favor to ask of you. The other spirit users are all set on learning how to stake strigoi. Serena has already agreed to teach them, but it would be great if you could help as well."

This was not what I had been expecting.

"Lissa, I guess I can help them if you can swear to me that this isn't going to drive them all insane in the future." I really meant it. I had seen the toll that spirit took. Hell, I had experienced it. "But how can I teach the spirit users how to fight if I accompany you to Lehigh?"

"Rose, I have kind of gotten the impression that a classroom is the last place you want to be. If you would like, I can bring some other guardians with me so that you can stay at court and act as a guardian for the spirit users. As much as I don't want to leave you behind, you are the only one that I can fully trust to keep the different spirit users in line." Said Lissa. No one else would be so quick to inform them that they are doing stupid things, in the case that they do, as you would be." She added with a smirk.

I didn't want to go to Lehigh university, but spending time with Derek of all people didn't thrill me either. However, Lissa was depending on me to take care of people that she cared about. "Ok, Liss, I will do it. And by the way, how's Adrian?" I hadn't seen Adrian since he yelled at me for cheating on him. I really missed him, and still felt extremely guilty about what I had done to him.

"Oh, Adrian actually left court. He won't be back for a long time." Replied Lissa hesitantly. "Jill was attacked and nearly died while you were in Siberia. Adrian brought her back. Jill is shadow-kissed. I sent her away for protection, and Adrian is with her."

I resisted the urge to slap Lissa for not telling me this earlier.

I eventually headed back to my room and almost immediately fell asleep. The day had been long, and I was exhausted. At some point in the night, I found myself in a garden filled with beautiful roses. And then I saw Adrian.

* * *

**Please review. Also, for Dimitri fans; Don't worry, he will be back in the story very shortly. And thanks for reading!**

**Also, note that I am referencing bloodlines while explaining where Jill and Adrian are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Lissa told me that you were interested in how I was fairing. I'm surprised you would care," Said Adrian flatly.

"Adrian!" I ran forward and jumped into his arms. He didn't return the hug. Looking back, I probably should have predicted he wouldn't.

"Wait, when did you talk to Lissa?" I asked

"I visit her dreams frequently. We mainly discuss what she and the other spirit users are up to." He replied.

I was really happy to see Adrian. The problem is that I didn't know what to say.

"Wow, Rose Hathaway is at a loss for words! I never thought I would see the day," exclaimed Adrian.

I briefly considered replying with a witty remark, but decided against it. I actually wanted to have a serious conversation with him. "Adrian," I began.

"Don't even start with it Rose. You have already apologized. Anyways, I guess I should have seen all that happened with Belikov coming. You really do love him; I can see it in your aura. Anyways, I think I have met someone really special." Adrian's eye twinkled when he said that.

"Oh my god, that's amazing. Who is the lucky girl?" I demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know Rose. It was good talking to you, but I actually have to go. I will visit again soon."

The dream slowly faded, and I fell back into a deep sleep.

The next few months passed by very quickly. The moroi were picking up the art of staking, and Dimitri had come back to court to visit me on the weekends. I cherished every moment with him. We stopped receiving nasty looks while being intimate with one another in public which in part was probably due to Lissa's use of compulsion. While I didn't like that she was using so much spirit, I appreciated that my relationship was finally being accepted. As well, Lissa had done splendid in her classes in university. How she managed to get A's in calculus and English literature was still beyond me.

The day that everything began going to hell started out as an amazing day. Lissa was in town because she had a couple days off classes, and had invited me over to her place. I was surprised to see that Dimitri and Christian were there as well.

"Roza," Exclaimed Dimitri. I leaped into Dimitri's arms and kissed him for a few moments before sitting down.

"Dimitri," I moaned as he slung his arm around me.

"Rose, you have been doing an excellent job teaching the spirit users the act of staking! In fact, they are almost ready to go out on their strigoi hunt, along with a few other guardians and fire users." Declared Lissa.

Strigoi hunt? What the hell? Actually, I should have seen this coming.

"As well, Dimitri and Christian have run into a few obstacles while teaching moroi how to fight at the academy." Said Lissa.

"Lissa, if you don't mind my asking, are these two subjects related somehow? Because I'm really confused at the moment."

"Oh sorry, I thought it was obvious. Since the spirit users are nearly ready to leave the court, we won't need you as a teacher anymore. Your services seem to be required elsewhere," Replied Lissa. I was confused again.

"Rose," Said Christian. "I have been having trouble teaching offensive magic since it hasn't been wielded in so long. I can help teach the fire users different moves, but I have no clue how to yield elements such as water as effective weapons. So many ways of using our elements have been forgotten over the years. Except, there is one group of people that hasn't forgotten how to fight using magic."

I immediately understood what he was implying; the keepers, who are a group of moroi, dhampirs and humans who all rebel against moroi society. They keep to the moroi's old traditions. And when I say old, I mean a lot older than the royal court's traditions. Barely anyone knows that the keepers even exist. Dimitri or Lissa must have told Christian about them at some point.

Christian then continued speaking. "Dimitri and I actually contacted an alchemist and had him set up a meeting for us with some guy named Raymond."

"Raymond is the father of Josh." Dimitri added with a smirk. Josh had been under the impression that I was willing to marry him when I visited the keepers.

"Anyways," continued Christian, "Raymond immediately shot our idea down. That was until he remembered Dimitri, and then you Rose. We ended up striking a deal that the keepers would help teach the moroi different forms of offensive magic if you and Dimitri teach the keepers different combat moves."

"But, if I am with you and the keepers, who's going to guard Lissa?" I immediately asked. I couldn't help it; her safety always came to mind before everything else.

"Gosh Rose, I have more than enough guardians already. I love you, but you are needed back at the academy. Besides, I have barely been with you for the past few months anyways." Explained Lissa.

As long as I could truly ensure Lissa's safety, I had no reason not to go. It would mean spending way more time with Dimitri which was a huge bonus, and I was curious to see how Christian's students were doing.

"If you're sure you will be fine without me Liss, I would love to go." I told them.

"Oh Rose, I swear you are like an overprotective grandmother or something. I will be fine. And great, Christian will make all of the arrangements pertaining to your flight and arrival at the academy. You are all scheduled to leave tomorrow I think." Said Lissa.

I was actually getting really excited about my new job. My excitement quadrupled when I met Dimitri's eyes. This was going to be a lot of fun.

Dimitri and I walked back to my room after chatting for a bit longer with Lissa and Christian. We immediately started making out. My need for him was growing. I immediately began taking control. As Dimitri continued kissing me, I grinded myself on his growing erection. We both moaned as I repeated the motion over and over again. He pulled away from my lips and started sucking and nibbling at my neck. It felt so good. As the sensations traveled through my body, I stripped off my remaining clothes and motioned for him to go down on me.

He delicately licked, sucked, and fingered me until I exploded. It took me about a minute to recover, and once I had, I reached for Dimitri's pants. I quickly jumped on him and rode him hard and passionately.

"Roza, Roza, Roza," He screamed as he came in me.

We cuddled on my bed for a little bit afterward, and eventually decided to shower off. We made love in the shower again, and when I went to brush my hair, I noticed that Dimitri had left a huge hickey on my neck.

"Comrade! What is this for?" I demanded as I pointed toward the huge welt on my neck. I hated to admit it, but the sight of it turned me on. Regardless, I didn't want other people to see it.

"Just a warning to the keepers. I don't want there to be any confusion like there was last time," muttered Dimitri.

I couldn't help but laugh. Dimitri was too adorable. I threw on some clothes and decided that I would style my hair and use some make up to cover the hickey before going out. Just as I had finished dressing, I heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Lissa, I ran over and opened it. It wasn't Lissa. It was my mom and dad.

"Rose, we have missed you so much!" declared both my parents as they took turns hugging me. Just as my mom pulled away, I noticed her staring at my neck. Oh god, I was going to kill Dimitri.

"Is that Lissa?" Asked Dimitri from the other room as he walked towards me. He was wearing nothing but boxers and was brushing his teeth. And to my disbelief, his dick was still semi-hard from earlier. Even if he had thought it was only Lissa, he had no right to present himself to her like that. I could only assume that he hadn't realized that his manhood was bulging.

"Belikov," growled Abe.

Dimitri quickly ran over to the washroom, spit out his toothpaste and quickly threw on a change of clothes before joining up with my parents and I.

The four of us stood there fairly awkwardly. My parents had both accepted my relationship with Dimitri, but observing us in this state was a new story. Dimitri had his guardian mask on, but I was willing to bet that he was terrified of what my mom or dad may do to him. Since no one was talking, I decided to at least say something. "Nice to see you mom, and you too old man. What brings you here... together?"

"Lord Szelsky is here visiting a friend. As for your father... we have been spending some time together lately." Said my mom. She actually blushed, and showed emotion as she mentioned my father.

"Oh," was all I could say. I couldn't really imagine my parents being intimate with each other.

"Dimitri," gulped my mom. "How are you?" I had never seen my mom this uncomfortable before. I guess Dimitri's control of his guardian mask was even more impeccable than my mother's.

"Fine, and how about yourself?" Asked Dimitri.

"Fine," my mother replied.

"No doubt you are fine." muttered Abe towards Dimitri.

"Well," my mom said, "We were thinking that we would take you out for dinner tonight. Dimitri, you are invited of course as well."

"Sure, we can go." I replied hesitantly. "I just need to get ready."

"Ok, and Rose, you may want to cover that up before we go anywhere. I heard that you and Dimitri caused quite the scene the other day.." Said my mom as she looked toward my giant hickey again. And dammit, how the hell had gossip about one passionate kiss made it to my mom? People really needed to get lives.

I basically sprinted toward the washroom, leaving Dimitri alone with my parents. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry it has been taking me a while to update this. I will do my best to make updates at least weekly. And please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**And this chapter contains a pretty detailed lemon.**

* * *

My parents ended up taking Dimitri and I to a small and elegant Italian restaurant. On our walk to the restaurant, I was startled to see that my parents were holding hands. My mom's face had lost its seemingly permanent guardian mask the moment Abe had touched her. I stumbled onto the realization that Abe seemed to have the same effect on my mom as I had on Dimitri. Maybe my parents actually have a real relationship with each other, as much as the thought disgusts me.

The four of us probably made a very bizarre view for onlookers. Abe was wearing a flashy neon green suit while my mother wore her standard guardian attire. I was wearing a sundress with runners to allow for mobility in the case of an attack, and Dimitri was wearing jeans. Add to the fact that a Turkish mobster was walking hand in hand with the world renowned guardian Janine Hathaway; it was a really strange sight.

"How was your trip to Baia?" Asked Abe, breaking the silence.

"It was wonderful," Replied Dimitri. "I would actually love for you and Guardian Hathaway to meet my family sometime. Well I guess you have already met them Abe, but it would be better if you got to know each other."

"Yes Belikov, I have met them. For nursing Rose back to health, they will remain as very good people in my mind." Said Abe. "I am sure that one day we will see each other again. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if there is a wedding between the two of you in the near future."

My mom gasped and slugged Abe in the arm. Dimitri and I shared a look of confusion. Guardians don't marry each other. And I don't even want to get married.

"Kidding! I'm just joking around," Exclaimed Abe. I guess I understand where I received my tendency to make inappropriate comments from.

Now that we had reached the restaurant, I began scanning the menu. The spaghetti and meatballs looked perfect. Before the waiter arrived, I also asked Dimitri to order a cocktail for me since I was still under 21. I would be needing a few drinks tonight very badly.

"Janine, I would love to split something with you. Perhaps a salad and two entrees between the two of us?" Asked Abe.

"That sounds lovely," Answered my mom. She sounded so vibrant. I am happy for her, but it kind of bothers me that I have never brought out an emotion of such happiness in her.

After we ordered our food, we made some more small talk before the waiter came back out with our drinks. I dove into my strawberry margarita the moment the waiter turned his back. My mom glared at me while my dad simply smirked.

"Stop giving me that look mom. I'm not on duty, and it's not like I'm planning on getting wasted or something." I muttered.

"Rose, you're underage." Replied my mother.

"Age hasn't stopped her before. It hasn't stopped Belikov either," Exclaimed Abe as he began staring down Dimitri again. "You know, we never have had this conversation. When did you two become involved at the academy? When was it that the spark ignited between you two? And don't lie to me."

Dimitri looked nervous. He had admitted to me on occasion that my parents terrified him.

"Well, when exactly it is that we got involved isn't really a simple answer. We had been attracted to each other for quite a while before doing anything with each other, mainly because Dimitri understood how inappropriate it would be for him to be involved with me. The night that Victor Dashkov kidnapped Lissa, he actually used a lust charm on the two of us in order to keep us distracted…" I trailed off.

"Ibrahim, and Guardian Hathaway, I swear I never meant to take advantage of your daughter, or even get involved with her in the first place. But that night, it changed everything. After being with Rose, it was impossible to get her off my mind. Whenever I spent time with her, I found myself falling for her even harder until we finally became involved with each other the night that the strigoi attacked the academy." Said Dimitri.

"The night that you were turned strigoi was the night that the two of you finally got together? I guess Rose's reaction to losing you makes a bit more sense now." Sighed Janine. I was glad that Janine was feeling sympathy for us, but I felt like punching her for referencing Dimitri's strigoi days. The look on his face as he recalled being a strigoi depressed me. I stared him down and tried mentally willing him to cheer up.

"Do you two really love each other?" Asked Abe. "Because I am willing to truly support the two of you if what you have is real. Sometimes the person that you fall in love with is not one who it is convenient to be with… I understand that." The look that Abe gave my mother at the moment explained exactly how well he could relate to the situation that Dimitri and I were in.

"Abe, I love Roza with all of my heart and soul. I cannot even imagine my life without her. I plan on spending every day for the rest of my life supporting and loving her." Replied Dimitri. To my astonishment, he leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. After pulling back, he gazed into my eyes with his dark brown eyes for a moment before returning his focus to my parents. That kiss took a lot of bravery on Dimitri's part. I still didn't put it past either of my parents to beat him up at some point or another.

It was just as Dimitri was pulling away from me that someone began kicking me under the table. "Would you mind not kicking me?" I demanded.

My parents shared a look. My mom looked embarrassed while Abe was simply amused. My parents were playing fucking footsie.

"I know I have told the two of you that I support your relationship in the past, and I know that neither of you have truly believed me to have been sincere." Began my mom. "And truth be told, I wasn't. I suppose it has taken Abe returning to remind me of the power of love. Being a guardian is exceptionally important, but you can't forget about your own needs along the way."

"Welcome to the family, Belikov!" Exclaimed my dad.

The rest of the night was surprisingly filled with flowing conversations. There were still moments where the four of us felt uncomfortable in each other's presence, but overall we had made great progress towards being somewhat of a functional family. I was able to stand by and watch Abe spoon feed my mother half of her meal while my parents almost smiled each time Dimitri and I exchanged quick kisses. Before I knew it, we were saying goodnight to one another, and promising to say goodbye to my parents before departing to the academy.

When we made it back to my room, Dimitri pinned me against the wall. "My parents like you Comrade." I murmered.

"I am possibly still in shock. Neither Janine or Abe have threatened to beat me up yet after seeing the two of us in the state that we were in earlier." Replied Dimitri.

"I like being in that state. I like it a lot." I whispered into his ear before nibbling at it.

"Oh Roza," Sighed Dimitri as I began kissing down his neck before making my way up to his lips. We stood there for at least ten minutes lightly kissing and touching each other. Dimitri began lightly massaging my back while I stroked up and down his abs all while kissing. Out of nowhere, he quickly pulled away.

"Roza," began Dimitri, "About that look you gave me when Abe mentioned marriage; Have you never considered marriage before? I know that you're young still and I don't want to pressure you into anything, but someday, I would love for you to be Mrs. Belikov."

My jaw nearly dropped. I thought that Dimitri's opinions on marriage had mirrored mine.

"Dimitri, maybe some day in a while I would consider getting married. But for now, I'm only eighteen. That doesn't change how much I love you though. I never want to leave you, ever, but marriage is just a commitment that I'm not ready for." I replied.

"Roza, I'm sorry. I used to always feel the same about marriage as you do now. I guess our visit to Russia also got me thinking. My family considers us married already."

"Don't be sorry!" I exclaimed. The last thing I wanted was for Dimitri to feel guilty about wanting to be with me. "I'm not ready for marriage, but I have been thinking that it would be great if we moved in together. We spend practically every night together anyways."

"I would love to move in with you! I'm sure Lissa will provide us with a beautiful new home to share. I love you so much!"

With that, Dimitri's lips were back on mine. Except this time, the kiss was urgent. Neither of us could handle being so close to each other without being one. He quickly removed my dress and started kissing me everywhere. He started rubbing over top of my red lacy thong while kissing my neck.

"Ohhhh, Dimitri." I moaned. He quickly decided to remove my panties, leaving me naked.

"You are so beautiful Roza." He sighed. I began grabbing at his pants and rubbing his hardness until he was begging to enter me.

The two of us were far to wound up to be slow and sensual. He thrusted into me fiercely from behind with perfect speed. This man really is a god. Little did I know back at St Vladimir's that not only was he a god, but he was also a sex god. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to a release. Sensing this, Dimitri reached around and started rubbing my clit while kissing my neck. It was all too much. I exploded on him. He pulled out for a few moments, before rolling back onto me. This time, he thrusted a bit slower, ensuring that it wasn't uncomfortable for me. I could feel the desire building again.

"Faster!" I demanded.

He obliged and started tearing into me. At some point I must have begun screaming, and before I knew it I was cumming on him again. A few thrusts later, and Dimitri's juices began dripping into me.

"Roza," Dimitri panted. "You make me feel so good."

We cuddled on my bed and lightly kissed for a little bit longer before falling asleep in each others arms.

At some point during the night, I could swear that Adrian was pulling me into a spirit dream, yet he never appeared.

The next morning, Dimitri and I woke up and began heavily making out. We made love twice more before showering and packing up the rest of our belongings for St. Vladimir's. Afterwards, we headed to the cafeteria to pick some breakfast. I filled my plate with donuts, pancakes, and bacon while Dimitri opted for eggs and fruit. It's a good thing I exercise so often, my body would be in pretty horrendous shape otherwise.

We spotted Lissa and Christian sitting at a nearby table and joined them. Too soon was it that Lissa told us the flight was ready to board. We made our way to the plane and said our goodbyes. Lissa looked like she was about to burst into tears. After kissing Christian goodbye for the hundredth time, she ran over to me and Dimitri and gave us long goodbye hugs.

"I'm just going to miss you all so much!" Exclaimed Lissa.

"Don't worry babe," replied Christian. "You know I can never be apart from you for long." With that Lissa and Christian began making out again. Gross.

My parents showed up and hugged me goodbye as well. My mom blushed when she saw Christian and Lissa making out. I don't think I will ever see my mom blush so many times in 24 hours again.

"Be careful Rose," Warned Abe. "I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"Old man, I would never get into trouble!" I replied. And I meant it. For once, I was planning on staying completely off the radar. I was going to do my job and nothing else. At least that was the plan.

* * *

**This chapter ended up being pretty fluffy. I can't help there being a few sappy scenes between Rose and Dimitri. I just love them together so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The plane ride back to the academy was fairly peaceful. Dimitri and I cuddled up next to each other while Christian sprawled out across a few seats. Christian had fallen asleep the moment he got comfortable. I'm guessing that Lissa didn't let him get very much sleep last night. The rest of the plane was empty. Lissa had insisted that we have the plane to ourselves in order to allow us to sleep. With Dimitri beside me, I didn't really plan on sleeping.

"You excited to go back to the academy comrade? We can pay a visit to our little cabin at some point." I suggestively told him. The mere thought of being with him in the cabin was making me horny.

"Roza, I am really looking forward to being back at the academy. In fact, I have already asked for permission for the two of us to stay in the cabin during our time at the academy. I can't say that I'm particularly looking forward to going back into those caves again though."

I had to agree with him. The caves were a dump. "We can also spar whenever we want to. I was actually thinking that we should open up optional morning and evening classes for us to train the novices. With you as their teacher, a novice would not be able to help but become a bad-ass guardian. I mean, you are a god in their eyes." I said.

"I would love to help you teach the novices! And Roza, you still don't seem to understand the fame that you have acquired throughout the years. You are the freaking queen's guardian. Although, it still feels weird that you will be considered an authority figure though. Not that I consider you my student anymore, it's just that Headmistress Kirova was a bit hesitant about adding you to the St. Vladimir's staff." Admitted Dimitri. "She had images in her mind of you partying and acting impulsively like you always used to."

"Well Kirova is a bitch," Was all I really had to say in response. In reality, Kirova was a pretty good Headmistress, and did a good job running the academy. It didn't make up for the fact that she had tried to expel me countless times though. And I had truly changed. Even I was beyond partying with a bunch of novices. I also kind of liked the idea that I was still considered a legendary bad-ass at St. Vladimir's. Although I used to be considered legendary for shoving someone into a tree. I guess killing strigoi reflects better on me.

"Roza, you have to stop calling people bitches! Look where your language landed you with Queen Tatiana!"

"You sound like my mom." I replied.

"Your mom is a wise woman in that case," Said Dimitri with a smirk. "I guess I should warn you as well that we have a meeting scheduled with Headmistress Kirova upon our arrival at the academy. We will be discussing our education plans."

"Don't worry, I will be on good behavior." I replied. I could tell that Dimitri was a bit concerned that I would act inappropriately in Kirova's presence. He just didn't want to outright say it because he knew that I would have probably smacked him if he had.

"Oh? You can behave well around Kirova which is good, but around me?" Dimitri whispered, "I like it when you lose control."

Dimitri aggressively pulled my mouth towards his and kissed me fiercely. After a few minutes, he started nibbling around my neck, and lightly licked at my hickey which cause me to shiver. Then he pulled my mouth back to his and kissed me while running his hands through my hair.

"You know, there is a washroom on board..." Commented Dimitri.

I didn't need another offer. I took his hand and dragged him into the plane washroom. It was tiny, but at least it was clean. Dimitri pushed me into a sitting position on the toiled seat and began pulling my shirt over my head. He promptly unclipped my bra and started kissing and fondling my nipples.

"Oh Dimitri," I moaned. I reached out and started rubbing at his hard erection and pulled his pants down when it became obvious that they were causing him discomfort. I started stroking him as he continued kissing me.

"Roza, if you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to last very long." muttered Dimitri in a husky voice.

"Then fuck me."

I could swear that I felt him grow harder in that instant. I needed him in me really badly, and his hardness was turning me on even more. Dimitri promptly removed my pants, and I stood up and let him take me from behind. His thrusts were far too slow for my liking though.

"Faster, please." I begged.

"Do you like it when I fuck you hard?" Asked Dimitri.

"Yes, oh god, I love it!" I whimpered.

Dimitri started slamming into me, and I felt the pressure building within me.

"You're so sexy," Growled Dimitri in my ear.

His words put me over the top and I cummed all over him. At the same time, he began spilling into me.

After getting dressed, we began returning to our seats.

"You guys couldn't even wait until we landed?" Asked Christian with a smirk.

Dimitri blushed. "Nope, real men are impossible to resist." I replied.

"I know. I certainly am irresistible to Lissa." Christian actually sighed while mentioning her name. Those two were so in love with each other. "Next time though, try not to scream, 'Belikov! I love you! Fuck me now! Yes! Please!' over and over again. It makes me feel like I'm listening to a bad porno." Added Christian.

"Shut up!" I replied. I hadn't realized I had been so loud.

Dimitri dragged me back to our seat. "You feeling uncomfortable again? Pretty soon, everyone will have caught us in fairly compromising positions." I was taunting him. I knew how much it bothered him that so many people knew about his sex life.

"Roza, how could I feel uncomfortable after what you just did to me?" He gave me a soft kiss on the lips and I cuddled up as close as I possibly could to him. The smell of his aftershave, and the sound of his sexy voice was putting me into a blissful sleep."

"Sweet dreams," sighed Dimitri as he wrapped his arms around me.

I woke up when the plane landed. Dimitri was reading another western novel. Where the hell did he even find all of these books?

We made our way directly to Kirova's office.

"Rosemarie! I was thrilled when I was notified that you would be returning. Although I must say, a year ago, I would have predicted that you would be back as a student again." Said Kirova.

"Nope, and I am actually excited to be a mentor to younger students. I know how much my mentor affected my life, and I feel like I owe it to others to give them the same learning opportunities that I received. I was wondering if Dimitri and I could run an optional program for novices to spar and train with us during mornings and evenings."

"That would be wonderful!" Replied Kirova. "You really have changed Rosemarie. I'm proud of you." Dimitri discreetly squeezed my hand under Kirova's desk. He took pride in the amount that I had matured over the past year.

"So, the keepers contacted me and said that they will train with you and the moroi on Saturdays." Began Kirova. "I know that this isn't a very desirable time, but we weren't left with very much of a choice. I would propose removing the Monday morning magic classes for all who attend training with the keepers. Attendance to trainings with the keepers will be required for moroi taking advanced offensive magic classes, and optional to those in magic essentials classes. At this point, the alchemists also insist that we use their compulsion serums to ensure that none of the moroi go off babbling about the keepers. As you know, classes will resume again tomorrow. And Dimitri, you may stay in the cabin if you would like to, as can you Rosemarie. I certainly hope that the two of you weren't partaking in any sort of... activities in there while Rose was attending school." Added Kirova with a glint of a smile. I guess she accepted our relationship. Who would have thunk it?

"Of course we didn't," Replied Dimitri immediately. "I remember simply admiring the place when Tasha stayed there."

Dimitri's comment brought a brief silence in the room. Tasha was still being held in the same cell that Dimitri and I had been already held in. There was no rush for her trial, so the authorities decided it be best to allow Lissa settle into being queen before burdening her with Tasha's trial. I was quite surprised as well by how easily the lie spilled from Dimitri. I would have to give him a zen lesson later on tonight about lying. I could spank him as punishment... No. I need to focus on Kirova, I'm at work for gods sake.

We said our goodbye's and Kirova wished us good luck as the three of us left. As Dimitri and I headed back to our cabin, I heard a screech. Much to my surprise, Viktoria Belikov was sprinting towards Dimitri and I. She flung herself into our arms.

"Viktoria, what are you doing here?" Asked Dimitri breathlessly.

"I transferred to St. Vladimir's when I heard that you and Rose would be teaching here. To be honest, I wasn't really having a very good experience at the Russian academy anyways. I am sick and tired of having people judge me for being raised in a 'blood whore commune.' I just want a fresh start, where people won't know where I come from."

"That's great!" I excitedly replied. "Not that you were unhappy there, but that you are here now!" I hastily added. And I was truly very excited. Dimitri was amazing, but it was always good to have girls to talk to.

"I can't wait to continue my senior year with you guys here!" screeched Viktoria. "And I can't wait to meet the other novices. Rose, are any of the guys hot?"

Dimitri muttered something in Russian to her that she seemed to playfully shrug off. Viktoria really was similar to me. I could remember spending the majority of the time contemplating which guys to flirt and hook up.

"I don't know, you're going to have to see for yourself." I replied. "My advice is to stay away from the royals who seem interested in hooking up with you too soon, and believe me, there will be a lot of them. Dhampir girls are a huge novelty here."

"I know how to take care of myself Rose. Besides, I have Dimitri here to be the over protective one."

I couldn't really imagine how Dimitri would react to his sister being in a relationship with anyone. It would take a lot of nerve for anyone to hit on Dimitri's younger sister.

"Viktoria, it's getting close to curfew. You should probably head back to your dorm. We will see you tomorrow." Said Dimitri who still seemed to be stunned by her presence.

"Ok, goodnight you guys. Try to get some sleep," Viktoria added with a knowing spark in her eyes. Damn, she is pretty similar to me.

With that, Dimitri and I headed back to the cabin that I lost my virginity in. I don't think that I will be sleeping very much tonight.

* * *

**Do you guys like Viktoria's character in the story? I am thinking that she can be a flirtatious and hilarious mini Rose among the novices.**


End file.
